


Reply to Keller

by Tor_88



Series: Letter for Beecher [3]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Anger, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tor_88/pseuds/Tor_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After reading Keller's second attempt Tobias reaches out to him, only to make it clear to stay way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reply to Keller

Keller,  
Why the fuck would I write you. It’s your fault, you put me in a body cast. Jesus, a fucking body cast.

And you thought sorry would be enough. Your declaration of ‘love’ would make it all better. FUCK you; your silver tongue won’t help you now. 

I will never let you make me feel that vulnerable again. Your worse than Vern, he only branded me, YOU fucked me.

I can’t deny that kiss was like............ anything I`ve had...............ever. But you breaking my arms with that devilish smirk on your face; is something I never want to experience again.

Keller let me make this loud and clear for you; 

STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME.


End file.
